marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Odin (father), Loki (adoptive brother) | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers tower, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = "Great Power" (April 1, 2012) (Cameo) "Field Trip" (May 20, 2012) (Full) | HistoryText = Early Life Thor is one of the greatest superheroes, and a member of the Avengers. His half-brother, Loki, tried many times to humiliate him and overthrow Odin as the ruler of Asgard. Great Power Thor is considered by both Nick Fury and Spider-Man as one of the greatest superheroes ever. Field Trip Once, Loki sent Thor a trap, by sending a Frost Giant (who he was working with) to Earth, which battled the God of Thunder and a group of young heroes being trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. The battle ended with Thor touching a Norn Stone and being turned into a frog. Thor returned to Asgard alongside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees, and found it frozen and controlled by Loki, who was in the palace, trying to open a door to Odin's room, where he was under the Odinsleep, and kill him. "Throg" couldn't withstand that battle, even with the help of the young heroes, and had to teleport themselves away. They later found help with Eitri, who provided the heroes with weapons to defeat Loki. After he and the heroes could defeat Loki's Frost Giant minions, Spider-Man tricked Loki to turn Thor back to normal in order to kill him fairly, and was stopped by him, but he teleported away. In order to reward the young hero's courage, Thor gives them a two-headed goat. Run Pig Run Loki turns Peter into Spider-Ham as payback for Spider-Man ruining his plans. Just then, Asgard's finest hunters led by Skurge, the Executioner arrive and chase after Spider-Ham as part of the Great Boar Hunt. Thor comes to Spider-Ham's aid and the fight leads from Midtown High School to the Helicarrier. Before Executioner can land the killing blow on Spider-Ham, the sun sets ending the hunt. Spider-Ham changes back to Spider-Man and punches Loki The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol," calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As The Avengers fly to the Hydra Base, in Antarctica and learn that Captain America is still alive and was only unreported by M.O.D.O.K. to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. What ensues is a massive battle that ends up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat, the Skull orders M.O.D.O.K. to strip Tony of his Arc Reactor and Armor. Now clad in his armor he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies there dying, Tony asks Captain America for help. The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobot with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the Sparring session they the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other with only Tony left uninfected. He cures his allies using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, but still has time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now move to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Thor, Spider-Man, and his team are transformed into children by Loki. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. on the Helicarrier only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor. Nick Fury orders the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed, and they are forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor, they transform him to a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon he is able to save the team and working together they take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is too powerful, and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers, he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula, who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a Vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood, which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight, he drinks the Hulk's blood absorbing his powers, and turning the Hulk into a Vampire. However, the Hulk's gamma cells act like tiny suns and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat, his minions drag him underground to safety. He was captured along the other heroes by The Collector. | Powers = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Mjolnir | Notes = * Voiced by Travis Willingham * Thor appears in Spider-Man's Imagination throughout the series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor